mcafeefandomcom-20200215-history
McAfee Total Protection for Secure Business
McAfee Total Protection for Secure Business delivers all the computer security a medium-size company needs — in one streamlined and easy-to-use solution. Compared with purchasing and maintaining multiple security products from multiple vendors, Total Protection for Secure Business lowers costs, eliminates the compatibility and maintenance issues associated with multiple point products and vendors, and provides better visibility, control, and comprehensive intelligence on your security posture. Easy to deploy and maintain — McAfee’s centralized management console, the ePolicy Orchestrator (ePO) platform, simplifies monitoring, maintenance, and reporting. Complete protection — Total Protection for Secure Business delivers strong security to help medium-size businesses weather the storm today and safeguard their future. It provides all the critical elements of endpoint security required to combat cybercrime, including anti-virus, anti-spyware, host intrusion prevention, desktop firewall, encryption, device control, web threat protection, and email security. Get ironclad protection for endpoints Count on McAfee’s award-winning anti-virus, anti-spyware, desktop firewall, and SiteAdvisor web security technologies. Integrated host intrusion prevention saves you time, money, and resources by reducing the frequency and urgency of patch rollouts. Ensure secure data encryption Deny unauthorized access to sensitive data with full-disk encryption. Whether stored on desktops, laptops, tablets, or other mobile devices, all your data is automatically encrypted using industry-standard strong encryption algorithms such as AES-256 and RC5-1024. If a computer or device is lost or stolen, McAfee Total Protection for Secure Business renders all of its data useless. Secure complete email and web security Prevent spam, viruses, phishing attacks, and inappropriate content from entering your network. Three layers of web protection include URL filtering, which monitors and controls web usage while enforcing acceptable-use policies; active malware scanning, which blocks malware trying to enter your network via the web; and SiteAdvisor, which warns users about risky websites and blocks access to malicious or subverted sites. Stop data theft with device control Prevent data from leaving your company on USB devices, like thumb drives, iPods, or phones, with device control measures to lock down access to external devices. Integrate security management Leverage McAfee’s single, web-based ePolicy Orchestrator (ePO) console to manage all your security, while improving visibility, enabling stronger security, and lowering operational costs. Save time Acquire, deploy, and manage your security with one simple system. Medium-size businesses spend less time on security management by using McAfee’s centralized management console. McAfee’s Secure in 15 best-practices methodology makes it possible for small and midsize businesses to address top security challenges in just 15 minutes per day. Save money Save up to 50% on lower licensing fees and support costs than if you purchased separate components. And when you compare the cost of Total Protection for Secure Business to the impact of a security breach, you’ll see a huge ROI. Secure proactive, real-time malware detection Trust Artemis Technology to dramatically reduce the protection gap and stop new malware in minutes. It leverages the collective threat intelligence community to limit the need to manually submit malware samples. Unparalleled global threat reach McAfee Global Threat Intelligence provides comprehensive, real-time threat research for both known and emerging threats across all key threat vectors — file, web, email, and network. This technology correlates real-world data collected from millions of sensors globally and delivers threat intelligence, effectively compressing the protection gap from days to seconds.